


Love's PSI - Fight in the Light

by RoseJigglypuff76



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cliffhangers, Gen, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, World of Light (Super Smash Brothers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseJigglypuff76/pseuds/RoseJigglypuff76
Summary: Dohna wakes up in a "new world" known as World of LightUnaware of what happened to her friends, she tries to find answers on what happened to themLove's PSI x World of Light Crossover AU
Relationships: Lucas/Original Character(s)





	Love's PSI - Fight in the Light

**Author's Note:**

> This will currently be showed as a oneshot at this time, since I don't have plans on making more chapters at this time.
> 
> But I still enjoyed making this overall, and will be happy to make more!
> 
> Disclaimer: Dohna is an OC that belongs to a friends of mine (on Twitter), while Lucas and the others mentioned here belongs to Nintendo

What's going on?

Everything was fine just a moment ago!

All of my friends…

All those I've met…

They're nowhere to be seen.

That's what I told myself as I opened my eyes.

Everything that stood in front of me looked completely different.

It was like a ghost town, with no one in sight.

But then, I heard someone calling out for me.

"Hey, Dohna!"

I looked around, before seeing a familiar face looking right at me, with a concern look on his face.

"Um, Lucas?", I asked in my usual calm manner, "What's going on?"

Lucas timidly looked around, before pulling me closer to him, "It's very hard to explain…"

Just when Lucas pulled me closer, where his face now laid on my chest, I began to hear a few more voices, this time in a different part of the area.

"Oh no!", Lucas gasped, "They found us!"

I tilted my head, confused, "What do you mean by that Lucas?"

Lucas quickly pulled me into running alongside him, "I'll explain everything Dohna! Once we head back to my house!"

All while I ran with Lucas by my side, I took a glimpse over to see familiar faces.

However, they had glowing-red eyes and an alternate appearance.

Not to mention that they all look much more unusually evil and aggressive.

Nevertheless, with the concept of fleeing the strange scene, I proceeded to use PK Teleport to get out faster, still with Lucas with me.

~~~

"Ah…", Lucas sighed, "That's such a relief…"

I looked around, seeing how currently abandoned Tazmilly Village is.

"Lucas, what is it that you want to explain to me?"

As Lucas let me enter his house, we both sat down in the living room, where he began to explain everything that led up to this point.

"Everything was starting to become strange when me and the others went to conquer an army of Master Hands."

~~~

**_FLASHBACK (aka; Lucas' POV)_ ** __

_Honestly, Ness, Toon Link, and everyone else thought it was odd enough._

_However there was someone terrifying to say the least, controlling that army._

_We all began to look up, seeing a strange Lord of the Light, rumored to be Galeem, an infamous fairytale that we all thought was fake._

_But we were all wrong, before everyone started to get captured by her beams of light._

_I didn't see anyone else escape, but I had this feeling in my heart that few of them did._

_Luckily I was one of the few that did, since my mom used her spiritual powers to save me._

_So far however, I was unable to find the rest of our friends._

_**FLASHBACK END** _

~~~

I looked at Lucas, who had a shy and timid look, while he explained what had happened to him and the others.

Normally, he would be very playful just like his brother, but I assume that because he saw majority of the rest of our friends evaporate had made him extremely leafy.

"Where's your mother now?", I asked Lucas, all while trying to stay calm.

Lucas gently rubbed his arm, shivering about the thought that is currently spiraling around his head, "Currently, my mom is searching around for survivors in her spirit form."

I nodded in understandment.

"Heh heh!", Lucas chuckled in a thankful and sincere tone, "I'm at least glad that you're safe Dohna. I was hoping to find you!"

I blushed lightly at the kind compliment that Lucas gave, "It's fine to see a familiar face as well, Lucas."

"Besides, I managed to find a few survivors myself!"

That's when I tilted my head, understanding a little bit of what Lucas just said, "You actually found a few more?"

Lucas smiled a little, "Currently they are hanging out upstairs in my room. Possibly still waiting for me and my mom to come back."

"Well, if they are waiting for the two of you, shouldn't we head upstairs then?"

"Heh! I just wanted to stay here for a little bit with you, that's all. My bad Dohna."

Regardless, I proceeded to head upstairs with Lucas.

~~~

"What in the world?", I muttered to myself as I headed upstairs alongside Lucas.

"Hey guys! I'm back!", Lucas waved in his usual cute manner.

There were a decent amount of people in the room, with the majority of them unrecognizable in my eyes.

"Welcome Dohna, it's a pleasure to finally meet you!", the purple-clad hylian greeted in a calm and polite manner.

"Hiya! It's great to see another girl in this room!", an Eevee wearing cute accessories added in a cheerful manner.

"Ah, Dohna! About time Lucas showed up with you!", the anthropomorphic avian responded with some quirk to him.

I looked around at each individual person in the room, curious to know who each of them were.

"Hey, Lucas.", I asked in a confused manner, "Can you tell me who these people are?"

Lucas smiled a little, "I don't mind introductions with them!"

I started off with the Eevee.

She bounced closer to me, introducing herself.

"Name's Evie! I'm the partner of my trainer, Elaine!"

I took this as an opportunity to shake Evie's paw, kindly smiling at her.

"Nice to meet you Evie.", I responded.

Shortly after, the purple-clad hylian proceeded to approach me, "My cousins, Toon Link and Ayrll, told me a lot about you Dohna. My name is Vio, and I'm glad to finally meet you."

I smiled in response to Vio, knowing that I will get along with both him and Evie.

"And it seems like you already know her! Right Falco?", Lucas asks the avian in his adorable manner.

The avian chuckled, "That's right! I know just as much as you Lucas!"

I thought it was odd of Falco know me just as much as Lucas does.

But I simply brushed it off as him talking about me during a couple of conversations.

Regardless, I might as well admit it…

I wonder what happened to the others.

I mean, Lucas is here, but where are the others?

Suddenly, I heard the door bang!

"They must be here!", Evie exclaimed in shock.

Vio began to think of a plan, "Lucas, you help Dohna find more survivors! Evie, Falco and I will handle these puppets!"

Lucas nodded in response, "I got it! Thanks Vio!"

Then, I turned to face him, nodding off, before we began to open the window.

Lucas got a ladder, and used it to safely head down from the height of his room.

"Come on Dohna!", he said as I head down the ladder, "Let's do our best with fighting this apocalypse!"

I smiled in agreement, "On it!"

With that, we proceeded to fight our way out in Tazmilly Village.

Despite the majority of my friends no longer around, I'm glad that Lucas is by my side.

As well with the fact that I made new friends during this pandemic.

But maybe, just maybe, we will reunited with the rest of them.


End file.
